


Divine Blessing

by sailorspazz



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorspazz/pseuds/sailorspazz
Summary: Black and Zamasu always celebrate the purification of planets by anointing them with their divine passion. However, this practice leads them to discover that even between kindred spirits, different bodies can lead to differences in opinions.





	1. Pleasing the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear…it’s happening again. I’ve felt fic ideas welling up inside me for the past several months, waiting impatiently for the opportunity to write them. Well, despite other priorities that probably should be higher on my list, I’ve reached my limit. I have a desperate need for more ZamaBlack, and since there’re still very few fics of this godly duo out there, it’s my sworn duty to make more. It’s a dirty job, but somebody’s gotta do it.
> 
> Since I spent far more time mulling this one over than the previous fics, it’s developed from a one-shot into a multi chapter story. Which means, yay more content, but boo, don’t know how soon I’ll be able to write the other chapters :/ I have an abysmal record with making timely updates on multi chapter fics, but here’s hoping I can keep my momentum going this time and at least write another chapter by the end of the year.
> 
> Chapter completed: 2017.10.01

As they traversed the universes seeking out worlds with mortal life in need of purging, Black and Zamasu had developed a tradition of sorts. It started innocuously enough when, after they had completed cleansing their first planet together, a moment of celebratory elation inadvertently turned passionate. Thereafter, every time they finished an eradication, they would commemorate their achievement with spirited lovemaking. Though at first they would get intimate wherever they happened to be when they finished, it was soon mutually decided that they should use only the most picturesque location on each planet. In their shared opinion, this elevated it to ritualistic status, their divine union bestowing a blessing upon the newly purified planet in the most beautiful way imaginable.

They arrived at one particular planet, though, that had already been divested of all of its natural splendor. A sickly brown-gray haze spread across the sky in all directions, looming ominously over a landscape dotted with stumps marking areas where life had once been abundant. Rivers cut through the parched landscape, but they flowed with debris rather than water. Numerous scattered ghost towns filled with abandoned housing and factories suggested that the once flourishing species here may have already died out, but Black and Zamasu could sense mortal energy signals emanating from one area of the planet.

Once they tracked down the last holdout of civilization, they looked down with disdain from where they hovered above it in the sky. There was one opulent, dome-topped building sprouting up from the center of a disarrayed assortment of run-down hovels. At this closer range, they could determine that there was a clear divide between the handful of stronger energies inside the structure and the thousands of weak ones coming from the surrounding slums. Which, based on their knowledge of scenarios that commonly played out in human societies, meant there was likely a small group of rich, powerful mortals that had taken advantage of the masses, living in luxury while their subjects starved. The exact history of this species meant nothing to them, though; soon it would be gone and forgotten, giving the planet it had infected a chance to heal.

Zamasu's lip curled in disgust. "This is…atrocious. They've destroyed all of this planet's natural wonders, and for what? They're so focused on their own greed that they don't even realize the damage they've done to this world. It's truly… _revolting_ ," he spat, now visibly seething with rage.

Though they shared the same mind, Black had had a bit more exposure to the horrors of humanity than his future counterpart, and thus was less affected by their atrocities. He put an arm around Zamasu to comfort him. "This is just further proof that we're doing the right thing," he stated softly as he pulled him closer. "The Zero Mortals Plan is necessary because this is what they _always_ do. No matter how civilized they may seem, they'll all reach this point eventually. Which is why we need to stop them before it gets this far whenever possible."

Zamasu met his gaze and nodded. Though he looked more composed, there was still substantial anger gleaming in his eyes. "Then let's waste no time getting started."

"The strongest ones are inside that building, though this species is so weak none of them can challenge us. We can split up and get this over with more quickly, so—"

"I'll deal with the ones in there. You take care of the rest."

Black was a bit surprised at Zamasu's insistence on killing the stronger mortals of this world, since usually he was content to leave that task to Black. Clearly the abysmal state of this planet had upset him so much that he wanted to be the one to take out those most responsible. "All right. We'll meet up after we finish. And I'll try searching around, but we'll be hard-pressed to find a suitable spot for our usual custom in this wasteland."

Zamasu looked baffled at his partner's suggestion. "This place is so appalling, I can't imagine we'll be in the mood for that when we're done." He flew off, leaving a stunned Black behind. He had not expected Zamasu to be this disturbed by the situation, to the point where he even denied the possibility of their sacred ritual. He smirked to himself. Surely he could convince him otherwise…

Zamasu approached the sole structure rising up from the dregs of humanity, finding it even more monstrous up close. The outer surface shimmered, looking as if some sort of precious metals were a part of its composition. There were evenly spaced lines in which jewels had been embedded into the walls, though in the areas that were closer to the ground, many of them had been picked off. Menacing walls and fencing surrounded the area, but some sections had collapsed or been cut through, so it seemed the mortals in power had somewhat lost their ability to keep the undesirables out. However, some that had made it in never made it back out, as the area inside the border was littered with corpses in varying states of decay. All appeared malnourished, and many were still clutching whatever goods they had managed to pilfer in their last ditch effort to survive. Mortals killing each other in this manner did not particularly bother Zamasu, as it helped to move their plan along quicker, but the sheer audacity of this establishment to take all of the planet's resources for themselves and hoard them away was simply unforgivable.

He floated down to the entrance and blasted his way through the thick doors. Some creatures came toward him, babbling and brandishing weapons, but he calmly formed an energy blade with his hand and sliced them down effortlessly. Once they all lay dead, he looked around the grand entryway and felt absolutely nauseated as he took in the interior décor. All of the nature that was absent outside seemed to have made its way into this very building. Trees, plants, flowers, every sort of greenery imaginable was displayed all around the hall. None were living, though; their dried corpses were merely being used as decorations, and many had the same metallic sheen and encrusted jewels as the exterior walls. This sickening, disrespectful display made his blood boil, and he flew up through the ceiling to unleash his fury on whatever unsuspecting vermin were waiting on the next floor.

He continued his way upward floor by floor, easily taking out all he came across with quick swipes of his blade. As he went higher up, the creatures grew fatter and the décor more ostentatious. By the time he reached the dome-roofed top floor, Zamasu was breathing heavily not from the effort he was exuding, but from his intense wrath. This final room had a different setup than the others he had seen, with circular rows of seating facing a raised, centrally situated platform, which itself was encircled by tables and shelves filled with various objects. From what he knew about human cultures, it looked to be some sort of hall of worship. He chuckled humorlessly. This appeared to be the most significant place in this establishment, so were all of the grotesqueries he had witnessed thus far the doing of some sort of authoritative religious sect?

He approached the only creature that was present. It was the fattest one he had seen yet, and was clothed in a ludicrous robe spun mainly from threads of gold, with panels of iridescent rainbow-colored fabric woven throughout. It cowered on the floor as Zamasu came toward it brandishing his blade, but he dissipated it as he approached. "Are you responsible for all this?" Zamasu accused, gesturing his arms out to indicate not only the building but the entire planet. "Are you _proud_ of this? Satisfied at the devastation you've brought upon this world to nourish your own greed? To see such beauty utterly wasted and abused by scum like you makes me _sick_. It could take decades, even centuries for this world to heal from the damage caused by you pathetic, worthless _sinners!_ " He took a deep breath to compose himself. No need to get so bent out of shape for a meager pest such as this one. "We're fixing that now, though. Correcting the mistakes of gods and mortals…by eliminating them and bringing true justice to all worlds," he finished with a deranged grin.

The frightened creature took one of the holy objects from the shelves, grasping it firmly and chanting. Zamasu could not help but laugh heartily at the display. Once he regained his breath, he inquired snidely, "Who do you think you're praying to? Unfortunately for you, the only god remaining…" He formed his blade again with a wicked smirk. "…is right here in front of you."

It frantically babbled what sounded like pleas, and began pulling assorted items from the shelves and offering them to Zamasu. He glared and backed away to keep the foul thing from touching him. "Bargaining won't do you any good. No matter what, your reprehensible species is going extinct today." As the creature continued gurgling in a language Zamasu could not decipher, he cocked his head curiously. "Can you even understand me?" He shrugged with a chuckle. "It hardly matters. Who am I kidding, this speech is more for my own benefit than anyone else's." He raised his blade slowly. "Now, then…"

Before he could bring it down, something grabbed onto him from behind. At first he thought he had failed to kill some vermin and one of them was attacking him, but the being started kissing the back of his neck, and a familiar voice purred in his ear, "You ready?"

Zamasu went from coldblooded to flustered in an instant as he felt Black's erection pressing against his backside. "A-as I'm sure you can see, I'm still dealing with the last of them."

"So just kill it already." Black ran his hands smoothly up and down Zamasu's arms.

Zamasu was trying to keep himself from getting worked up by Black, though he could already feel arousing tingles shooting through his body. "I…I was just lecturing this pest on why despicable species like them need to be wiped out."

"Who cares? It'll be dead soon anyway, joining the rest of its miserable kind. Most of the ones out there were already close to death. Really, it was like giving them a mercy killing they didn't deserve." A hand drifted down to caress Zamasu's rear. "After that, I'm ready to _go_ ," he chuckled as he gave it a light slap.

"I thought we agreed this place was too horrifying to even consider that," Zamasu protested irritably.

Black shrugged. " _You_ may have thought that. This body disagrees. The very act of killing them gets it…excited. And perhaps _because_ this planet is so awful, it's our duty to bless it extra _hard_ , don't you think?" he thrust his hips forward for emphasis, causing a small gasp to come forth from his partner.

Zamasu was still trying mightily to resist being seduced. "You really should try to rein in that body's barbaric tendencies. Otherwise, you risk completely losing all sense of godly refinement. Honestly, sometimes I hardly recognize myself in you anymore…"

"What's the matter? Have I become too…" Black reached around and ripped a large opening down the front of Zamasu's jacket and shirt, exposing his chest. "… _savage_ for you?"

A slight moan and steadily reddening ears betrayed the fact that Zamasu was getting turned on, despite his best efforts. "I-I…mmm…" he stammered in his attempt to reply, as Black began sensually licking the sensitive skin on the back of his skull.

During this exchange, the creature attempted to slowly sneak off while they were distracted by each other. "Your prey's getting away. You gonna finish it off? Or would you like to make it watch?"

Zamasu was offended at the suggestion. "Absolutely not! Mortals are not _worthy_ of bearing witness to our sacred ritual."

"Then hurry," Black pleaded in his sultry alto timbre, pressing his lips directly against Zamasu's ear.

The creature had made it far enough across the room to try to make a run for it. It was stopped dead in its tracks as Zamasu fired a blast that blew its head off.

Zamasu was whirled around by Black, the two immediately smashing their lips together in a sloppy, desperate manner, completely devoid of the perfect synchronicity they typically shared. Black pushed forward until Zamasu slammed against the table, rattling the adjoining shelves and knocking over many of the so-called holy objects they housed. As their hands groped each other's bodies, Zamasu noticed Black's clothing felt different than it normally did. He tried to move his face back to look at him, but had difficulty as Black kept pulling him in closer. "What…are you…wear…ing?" he managed to ask, his words being interrupted multiple times by persistent kisses from his partner.

"Oh, this?" Black grinned and backed up enough to give Zamasu a view of his whole body. He was clad in the same style of robe that many of the creatures in the building had been wearing. This particular one consisted mostly of rainbow toned fabric trimmed with royal blue and flecks of gold around the edges. Though the beings of this world had worn it as an outer robe with other layers of clothing underneath, Black was wearing nothing else. The entire front of the garment was lined with jeweled buttons, but Black had only fastened a couple of the ones near his stomach, allowing his chest to be exposed and his erection to peek out. "I took it from one of the bodies on my way up here to find you. I think it's quite beautiful, don't you?"

The sexy smirk Black shot at him was utterly irresistible, but Zamasu could feel nothing but disdain for anything created by the citizens of this planet. "O-of course _you_ look beautiful, but…" He was silenced as Black crushed his lips against him again. He pushed his hands into the gaping opening in Zamasu's clothes and tore the remains of his shirt and jacket away. Black then dropped to his knees, grabbed onto Zamasu's pants, and ripped them from his body, leaving scraps of fabric sticking out from the top of his boots.

Black took hold of Zamasu's hardened member and leered up at him. "Thought you weren't into this today?"

"W-well, obviously _you_ can convince me…ah!" He gasped as Black took him into his mouth, circling his tongue around the tip. He gave it a few shallow thrusts while working the shaft with his hand, before switching over to kissing and licking up and down the entire length.

Once he felt he had doled out a proper amount of teasing, Black stood up and spun Zamasu around, bending him over the table. "Have you prepared yourself?" With his godly powers of creation, Zamasu could conjure up his own special lubrication and have it appear wherever he needed.

"Yeah." He reached back and spread his ass cheeks to reveal his opening, already slick and glistening. "See?"

"Good. You're gonna need it."

Instead of the welcome sensation of warm cock he had been anticipating, Zamasu shuddered as something cold and hard was jammed inside him. "Wh…what is that…?!"

"Don't know. Some sort of glass sculpture from this shelf here. I'm sure the mortals made these offerings to please the gods, so…" he leaned forward and put his mouth near Zamasu's ear with a provocative chuckle, "…let's see how well they can pleasure you." He worked the glass object in and out of his partner. "How does that feel?"

"N-not good," Zamasu cringed. "I d-don't…" Before he could finish his objection, Black tossed the first object aside and inserted something with a rougher, straw-like texture.

"How about this one? Doesn't look very comfortable, but I know you like a little pain."

Zamasu could feel the skin inside of him being torn and instantly healed from the scratchy surface; even increasing his inner lubrication could not get rid of the sensation. And though Black was correct in that he frequently enjoyed it when their lovemaking was liberally spiced with sadomasochism, at this time he was not at all in the mood for the way his other self was carrying it out. "It's awf—" He was cut off as Black wrapped a beaded necklace tightly around his neck.

"What's that? You don't like it?"

"This…isn't…what…I want…" He managed to speak in short spurts as Black repeatedly slackened and retightened the necklace.

"Ah, so you want something different? I get it." He removed the second object and pushed the necklace up inside him. He left a small loop sticking out, which he hooked his finger through and tugged at gradually, allowing each bead to pop out one by one. "Is this more like it?"

Zamasu let out a frustrated growl. "I don't…ah! Want any of these…ngh…" He flinched each time a bead was removed. "I only want…mm…you. No more of these…f- _filthy_ human-made objects!"

Black snickered as he yanked out the remainder of the necklace. "No more human-made objects? You sure?" He positioned the tip of his erection flush against Zamasu's asshole. "Not even _this_ one?"

Zamasu glanced back over his shoulder, flashing an inviting smile. "I suppose…there's _one_ exception." His face lit up even further as Black pushed forward and entered him. Moaning with delight, he gripped the sides of the table and thrust himself backward in time with Black's strokes. Zamasu felt leery when he felt Black move to grab something off a shelf, but was relieved to see that it was merely a candle. He lit it with a flick of his finger, then brought it to Zamasu's chest and pressed the flame against his nipple. Despite his demand for no man-made objects to be used on him, he was actually all right with this since the flame was the source of the painful pleasure he received from this.

After singing his nipples for a bit, Black moved the candle downward and held it against Zamasu's dick, letting the flame flicker against the tip. Zamasu bit his lip, reveling in the invulnerability that allowed him to endure this sensation without suffering any harm. The speed of Black's pumping increased, nudging him ever closer to finishing. When he felt his partner's ejaculate erupt within him, Zamasu was also pushed over the edge, tossing his head back as he climaxed.

Black chortled as Zamasu turned around to face him. "You put my candle out," he leered, licking cum and melted wax from his hand.

Zamasu looked at him with a tight smile. Of course he knew Black had done all of this with the best of intentions, but he was still peeved that his partner had not realized how truly distraught this world and its mortals had made him feel. With a wave of his hand, they were both clad in their regular attire again. "Let's go," he said flatly.

Black could tell Zamasu was not happy with him. Though they shared the same soul, it was clearly a mistake to assume they always thought alike. The sullen expression Zamasu was wearing troubled him—especially knowing that he was partially to blame for it—and Black wondered what he could do to make his other self feel better. Though after exterminating humans from a planet they typically left their structures behind to rot away and be reclaimed by nature, perhaps it would be cathartic for Zamasu if they destroyed this place. "Do you want to…?"

Zamasu nodded. "Burn it to the ground." Now they were on the same wavelength again. The pair blasted a hole through the top of the dome and floated upward. They unleashed matching firestorms, setting the building and surrounding slums ablaze. As they stared into the flames, they each reached out a hand toward the other wordlessly, interlacing their fingers tightly together.

Once the thick smoke and stench of burning flesh became unbearable, they loosened their grip and faced each other. "Shall we go then?" Zamasu suggested.

"Yeah."

After they teleported back to their home base in the realm of the gods, Black could still feel an uncomfortable tension between them, and he wanted to do anything he could to get rid of it. Though it felt very strange to apologize to another version of himself, perhaps it was necessary in this case. "I…I'm truly sorry about what happened. I should've seen how deeply that planet was affecting you. We're kindred spirits, so I assumed our feelings might be just a bit different sometimes, but not _that_ far apart. I was wrong about that."

"It's fine," Zamasu snapped in a tone that indicated it obviously was not. "Inhabiting an impure human body like you do, it was only a matter of time before it started to sully your mind."

Black raised an eyebrow. This was taking an unexpected turn, and he was not quite sure how to respond. "I took this body because I needed its power to cleanse the universes. I knew there was a risk I could be influenced by its primitive nature, but I was willing to make that sacrifice for the justice we _both_ believe in. That will never change. And if it does, if I ever truly become a victim of my own body, then…you know what to do." They came to the decision early on in their partnership that, if Black's body's humanity ever became an obstacle, it was up to Zamasu to make sure they fused into a single being before it was too late. Bringing up this agreement caused his irritated expression to soften into a sorrowful one, and Black could not help but envelop him in a soothing embrace. "But I won't let that happen," he murmured gently.

"I hope so." Zamasu felt himself calming down as they stood with their arms wrapped around each other, though his mind still swarmed with negative thoughts. Nothing was more distressing to him than the possibility of losing this bond someday, and despite Black's assurances, it was difficult not to believe that it might be inevitable. He could only hope that the emerging differences between them were not a sign of worse things to come.

Black broke off the hug and put his hands on Zamasu's shoulders. "You want to rest a bit before we head to the next planet?"

"Yes. After the last one was so…trying, I'd prefer to wait a while." He was grateful that in most circumstances the two of them understood each other perfectly. And Black's earnestness made Zamasu want to forgive him. Still, there was also a very petty part of him that sought revenge for the degrading way Black had chosen to execute their divine blessing. He narrowed his eyes and shot Black a slightly sinister, mischievous smile. "And next time, _I'm_ picking the place."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Woo hoo, first chapter done for my first multi chapter Black/Zamasu fic ^_^ In previous stories, I’ve written both kinky and sappy versions of the these characters, and this time around is turning out to be a combination of the two. Will do my best to keep chugging along with this, but life can be a bitch sometimes and bother me with “responsibilities” that aren’t nearly as fun as fic writing :/ But I’m doing this for the universe, for the world! And will hopefully not take too long with it :P


	2. Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to getting another chapter done by the end of 2017? Yeah, no, that was a lie, as are all of my stated update deadlines (really didn't expect it'd be all the way into summer before I found the time, though x_x). But I'm back now, with the chapter I thought up while on vacation last year. Was originally going to be another one-shot, but now ended up as part of a series~
> 
> Chapter completed: 2018.07.31

The day after eradicating the species Zamasu had found so vexing, Black felt that their relationship was still uncomfortably strained. He was anxious to move on to their next target as soon as possible, both because he wanted to keep their plan moving forward, but mainly because he felt there were better opportunities to smooth things over between the two of them when they were conquering planets together. However, he also did not want to further aggravate Zamasu, so he allowed his partner to take his time choosing the next location.

The night had been rather restless, as Zamasu had not come to bed with him, and though they had only been working together for a short period of time in comparison to the long lives they had already lived, he had grown accustomed to having the comforting presence of his other self nestled next to him while they slept. His counterpart's absence had left him awake with his thoughts, unable to settle down. Even after apologizing, he could tell Zamasu had not completely forgiven him. He drifted in and out of sleep throughout the night, trying to think of a way to repair the rift between them, and woke up feeling exhausted the next morning.

Black milled around aimlessly, struggling to find something to keep himself occupied when he had neither his partner nor the progression of the Zero Mortals Plan to entertain him. Eventually, his fatigue led him to lie down on the couch, hoping he could catch a nap and perhaps calm his nerves a bit.

"I've decided on the next planet. Let's go."

Just as Black relaxed enough to doze off, Zamasu's voice jolted him back to full alertness. He glanced up at the steely silver eyes gazing down on him. His expression was still quite cold, but Black hoped he would be able to bring back the warm affection he usually felt from his other self. He stood up and grabbed Zamasu's hand so they could teleport together. "Ready when you are."

They arrived instantaneously at a rather small planet that lacked a highly diverse landscape; most of the surface area was covered in tropical vegetation, with small colder climate areas near the poles. Where they were floating adjacent to a rain forest, they could feel a thick, sticky humidity in the air. Black surveyed the area, wondering what had inspired Zamasu to pick this particular planet. It seemed he had taken his time searching from something specific, but this place looked similar to plenty of others they had been to before. Perhaps after feeling so distraught at the state of the previous world they had cleansed, he just wanted a place that would be less taxing to deal with. There were not a whole lot of mortals on this planet, and their energy signals were weak, so exterminating them would be a quick and easy task. Which, Black hoped, meant the two of them could start making up all the sooner.

"All right, this shouldn't take too long. There aren't any powerful mortals here, so we can each take separate areas and meet back here." Black was very cautious with what he was going to say next, since he could not tell what sort of mood Zamasu was in that day. "If…if you like, I can also scope out locations for—"

"No need," Zamasu cut him off, making Black wonder if he was dismissing the idea of performing their ritual altogether, and if that was the case, how long he was planning to deprive him. Then his other half smiled at him, though there was a thinly veiled sinister twinkle in his eyes. "I've already chosen the _perfect_ place. Somewhere unlike anywhere we've executed our blessing before."

Zamasu was acting far too pleased with himself for Black not to be suspicious of his motives, but nevertheless he did not think his partner wished to be questioned, so he simply nodded and they each flew off in opposite directions.

As he soared over the land sending down blasts that wiped out entire villages before they even knew what hit them, Black could not help but wonder what his partner's so-called "perfect" location was. He started looking at the planet with a more discerning eye to try to figure out what feature was so special about it. He noted numerous mountains, from snow-capped peaks jutting up into the clouds, to active volcanoes spewing lava into the sea. There were pristine beaches, covered with a multitude of different colored sands. The thick vegetation of the many forests provided cover for sparkling streams that eventually swelled into cascading waterfalls spilling down steep cliffs. It was certainly a very pretty planet that had luckily been spared too much damage from careless humans, but Black could not figure out what was unique about it; they had already made love on mountaintops, beaches, and hanging off the edge of a waterfall, so what did this place have to offer?

The sky had turned completely dark in the part of the planet where they met up again; the only thing Black could make out clearly was the sly grin on his counterpart's face. They typically enjoyed reveling in their own beauty as they blessed each world, so most of the time they chose sections of the planet that still had daylight. Therefore, Black assumed that whatever Zamasu had in mind would be somewhere removed from where they were, but he was making no action suggesting where they might be heading. "So…what's the plan?" Black prompted.

"Look around you. What's the most spectacular sight you see? Besides ourselves, of course."

With the lack of even moonlight to illuminate the landscape, the only thing he could see clearly was the menacing glow emitting from a nearby volcano. "Over there?"

"Well, not so much _over_ there…more like _in_ there."

"In… _in_ there?" Black balked.

"Yeah. Might as well take advantage of this indestructible body, right?"

"True, but my body _is_ destructible. Saiyans may be powerful in a fight, but their bodies are still vulnerable to the elements. I could be killed in an environment like that."

Zamasu's eye twitched irritably. "I'm well aware of that. But I can keep you safe."

Black was still leery, but did not dare to question Zamasu any further, lest he accuse him of not trusting him. "I suppose danger has its own unique sort of beauty." This answer satisfied his partner, and they flew off together.

They hovered above the gaping opening where lava was oozing out, and Black could already feel his body starting to sweat from the extreme heat. Zamasu, though, had no such issues, and marveled at the force of nature beneath them. "It destroys everything in its path, but it's all for the greater purpose of creating something new and more beautiful." He turned to look at Black. "Just like us. Isn't it magnificent?"

"Y-yeah…" The noxious gasses were already starting to get to him, and they had not even gotten started yet.

Zamasu took Black's hand and floated down toward a vent away from the main opening. They entered to find a space with narrow walls and visible magma glowing far below them. The intensity of the heat and fumes in this oppressive space made Black feel like his head was spinning. Before he even had time to adjust, Zamasu's lips were all over his. And he realized immediately from the aggressive nature of the kiss that his counterpart was planning to be on top this time. It would not be the first time, but proportionally it was fairly uncommon. Typically when it did happen, it was because Zamasu became so taken with Black's beauty in specific environments that he could not help but want to ravish him—the first occurrence had been on a beach with sand of a striking shade of black that perfectly matched his body's hair and eyes. This time was decidedly different, though; he knew Zamasu had been upset with him while planning this, so it felt like he was taking advantage of his vulnerability in this harsh environment and would use this opportunity to get revenge on him. It honestly irked him a bit to see this petty side of his other self, but he would go along with it if it would diminish the distress he had inadvertently caused his partner.

As Zamasu continued to kiss him vigorously, he also gradually pressed Black closer and closer toward the wall of the vent. Black could feel the extreme heat threatening to burn his back, and tried to protest, but his counterpart kept his tongue occupied by entwining it with his own as he pushed against his body. "It's fine, I can heal you," he purred in response to an objection he had not even allowed Black to voice. His gi started to singe from the heat emanating from the wall, and he hissed as the fabric transferred that hotness directly to his skin. Zamasu smirked as he watched him cringe and pant. "You look a little hot. Shall I help you?" He did not wait for a response before ripping off Black's gi and undershirt, tossing them down into the magma. "Is that better?" he asked smugly, still trying to push Black further toward the rock wall.

"D-don't…" Black finally managed to sputter.

"Why not? I told you, I can easily heal you if you get burned." He thrust one of his hands over Black's shoulder, placing it flush against the wall. "See, it's not so bad." His assurance was made less assuring by the sound of his skin sizzling just behind Black's ear, his face contorting with the deranged bliss he always experienced when demonstrating his invulnerability.

Eventually, he pulled Black away from the wall. "Fine, it seems that's too much for you, so I won't force you." Black detected an unspoken "yet" lingering on the end of that sentence, but at least he was saved momentarily from his counterpart's malice. Even without going as far as Zamasu was trying to push him, he was already absolutely drenched in sweat, a fact that did not go unnoticed by his other half. "You're still looking a bit overheated. Perhaps removing some more clothes would help?" Of course he knew it would have little effect, but still looked quite satisfied with himself as he divested Black of his remaining clothing. He put his hands on Black's chest, feeling the slickness of his perspiration. "It's perplexing. I should be disgusted by the filthiness of your mortal body, but…" He licked up the sweat droplets pouring down from Black's temple. "Somehow this musk you emit awakens something…almost _primal_ in me. Why is that, I wonder? A god shouldn't be susceptible to such influences. And yet…" He trailed his tongue down Black's neck, stopping between his pecs to shoot a seductive glance up at him. "I find it positively intoxicating." He proceeded to slide his tongue over the damp skin of Black's chest, taking his time to give fervent attention to each nipple before moving further down his body. He reached his counterpart's erection and continued grazing the skin lightly, not wanting to stimulate him too much. Zamasu proceeded to perform a teasing dance with his tongue until he realized he had become shamefully sidetracked from his purpose due to his lust for his other self. He promptly brought himself upright again and spun Black around so he was facing away from him.

"What are you doing?" Black inquired cautiously.

"Don't worry about it," Zamasu answered dismissively as he levitated some molten rocks up near where they were floating. He placed his hand on Black's back and began sending waves of healing energy into his body, an immediate tip off that Zamasu was about to do something incredibly painful to him. Behind him, his partner was using his power to form the rocks into letters spelling their name in the language of the gods. Even though he had tried to brace himself for whatever was coming his way, Black still yelped and cursed as Zamasu slammed the rocks against his bare ass, branding his skin. The healing powers did not seem to be lessening the pain very much; apparently Zamasu was using them to ensure that the wound healed cleanly, rather than to provide any comfort to his other self.

"Wh-what did…you do?" Black asked after he finally caught his breath again, now feeling even more lightheaded than before.

"I simply marked you with our name," Zamasu answered matter-of-factly as he turned Black around to face him again, cupping his chin in his hand, "so you never forget who you truly are."

"That…that would never happen," Black insisted, trying to convince Zamasu that the concerns he had brought up the previous day were unfounded.

"I'm afraid it's already started," Zamasu sighed. "We're not as in sync with each other as we were when we first started this endeavor. You're forgetting what it feels like to be me. Every day I see more evidence that you're changing. And it _pains_ me so." He gazed at Black with an anguished expression.

"That's not really a fair assessment. I'm not the only one who's changed," Black countered, not exactly feeling charitable towards Zamasu at the moment, considering what he was putting him through.

Zamasu looked bewildered at the accusation. "How do you figure?"

"The way you're acting now is—"

"What, you don't like relinquishing control to me? I'm you, so it shouldn't be a problem," he spat testily. "Or could it be…" Zamasu raised an eyebrow. "…you mistakenly thought your _body_ was the source of your sadism?"

"No, I..." He was again denied the chance to finish his statement as Zamasu smothered him with a hasty kiss. Of course he realized that his counterpart was mirroring his own actions from the previous day, but he was still quite bothered by the fact that his partner was intentionally using their hallowed ritual as means to punish him. Even if Black had accidentally upset him, there had still been affection in his actions; from Zamasu, he sensed the only coldness that existed in this sweltering environment.

As he continued pressing his lips to Black's in a distinctly affection free manner, Zamasu gradually removed all of his own clothes. With his gaze locked on Black, he brought his own fingers to his mouth and suggestively licked them, before sliding his hand down to his counterpart's ass and slipping one digit inside of him. After working him for awhile he added another, then a third, all the while gleefully watching Black as he struggled to deal with this added stimulation when he was already gasping for breath before.

When Zamasu started lifting Black's legs and repositioning their bodies to where he could easily enter him, Black felt a sense of relief that this ordeal was coming to an end soon. And it was a disheartening realization to make; their ritualistic blessing was supposed to be noble and beautiful, an experience so euphoric they should never want it to end. Zamasu was deliberately making it so unpleasant that Black could not wait for it to be over.

Black spread his legs and Zamasu pushed forward and jammed his erection into him. He winced at the rough entry; Zamasu could have used more lubrication to make this easier, but chose not to. His expression looked malevolent as he thrust in and out of his other self, a stark contrast to the usual adoring glances exchanged between them as they united in this way. Black could feel that Zamasu was moving them closer to the wall again, but he had been so taxed by the environment already that he had no fight left in him to stop what was going to happen. He felt a slight stream of healing energy coming from Zamasu's hands again, and his breath quickened as he tried to prepare himself for the pain that was soon to come his way.

Zamasu hovered near the wall briefly before shoving Black's back flat against it. His partner writhed in agony, his tortured screams nearly drowning out the sound of his skin seering against the rocks. Zamasu was getting a perverse satisfaction out of this scene, until Black abruptly went silent and slumped over as his body went limp. Zamasu's stomach dropped and he began to frantically shake his other self. "Zamasu? Hey, Zamasu!" He called out their shared name in a panicked tone, feeling immense relief when Black emitted a low groan, though he was still clearly passed out.

"Shit. Maybe I went too far," Zamasu muttered as he flew up out of the vent hole, moving away from the noxious smoke and blazing heat. He chose a beach that was a safe distance from the volcano and gently floated down to a shallow spot in the waves. He kept Black positioned on top of his lap and submerged the lower halves of their bodies into the ocean to help cool down. He put his mouth over Black's and sucked the toxic fumes out of his lungs, all the while increasing the level of his healing powers to soothe his partner's burns.

Black quickly regained consciousness and started coughing. Zamasu smiled at him. "Oh, good. Do you feel all right? I can heal you more if you need it."

"I'm...fine." He could still feel the brand on his ass, but obviously Zamasu had meant for that to be permanent. He also felt a sensation of pressure, and asked incredulously, "Are you...still inside me?"

"Well, I was so worried about your condition that I flew out of there without thinking." Though he knew what Zamasu was telling him was true, he could also tell that he was omitting a piece of his thought process. "And since you're clearly doing just fine now, that means..." He paused as his face broke into a lewd grin, "...there's no reason we can't finish, right?"

He moved them closer to the shoreline where Black could lie down flat on the sand and Zamasu recommenced pumping his hips. Even though he was making it slightly more pleasant now by conjuring up more lubrication than before, at this point Black was wholly uninterested, and was just waiting patiently for him to finish. Once he stopped thrusting, Black immediately got out from under him. "I'm ready to go back," he said tersely.

"Already? But you didn't even come yet. How can we call the ritual complete if one of us hasn't—"

"Forget it. You ruined the mood." Before his partner could defend himself, Black continued, "So either come with me now or get left behind. Your choice."

"O-of course I'll come with you," Zamasu looked at him with apologetic eyes, but was answered with an unforgiving glare as Black grabbed onto his shoulder and teleported them back to the realm of the gods.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ohhh, dear...there's trouble in paradise for my boys ;_; I don't like leaving off at a point where they haven't made up, but the resolution will likely take a full chapter on its own, so alas I have to stop here for now. Next chapter should theoretically take less time than this one, but I never know what's going to come up. But for this one my goal was to finish it by the end of Zamasu Day celebrations (which I kinda did, kinda didn't, depending on time zones lol). In October there's supposed to another celebration period for Black/Zamasu, so I'll do my best to get the next one out around then. Until next time, keep dreaming those BlaZama dreams everyone!


	3. Ideal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return with chapter 3 for Black/Zamasu week! This celebration of my OTP gives me l i f e, so I simply had to contribute!
> 
> Chapter completed: 2018.10.15

Once they materialized back in their home base, Black removed his hand from Zamasu's shoulder and shot a disappointed glare at his partner. "I can't believe you would treat me that way. Our partnership should be above that sort of petty bullshit."

Though Zamasu had looked contrite before, his quickly turned defensive at Black's harsh words. "I don't see what the issue is. It was merely payback for what you did to me."

"It wasn't the same."

"How was it not?" Zamasu countered testily. "You had your way with me, using methods I found highly unsavory, and I merely returned that 'favor' to you. Perhaps you really do have an issue with relinquishing control to me?"

Black shook his head in disagreement. "No. That's not it. I don't give a damn about _what_ you did to me. My concern is with _how_ you went about it." He looked troubled as he recalled Zamasu's heartless expression during their ritual. "I know you were upset by what happened at the planet we cleansed before, but at least…at least my actions stemmed from my desire for you. Today, I felt no love from you at all. And the fact that you could act so uncaring toward me made me wonder if…" He paused knowing that Zamasu would likely jump down his throat at his next words, but could not stop himself from continuing regardless. "…if you might end up turning against me someday."

Zamasu's initial reaction was limited to his eyes widening, as he was temporarily shocked speechless at this allegation. "Don't be ridiculous!" he scoffed irately. "How dare you question my loyalty. I would _never_ turn against you."

"And yet you didn't seem to have a problem deliberately acting against me today. Even if one of us makes a mistake, we should never resort to seeking revenge against one another. Especially when all we have is each other. No one else has ever understood us, or supported our ideals, which is why I came to you when I needed a partner. If I can't even rely on another me to be on my side unconditionally, then…who the hell can I possibly turn to?" He looked distraught as he pleaded with Zamasu.

His other self appeared unmoved by his words, still guarding himself inside a barrier of stubbornness. "So between two beings that should understand each other completely, is thoughtlessness not worse than maliciousness?"

Black shook his head. "I know you believe that because we share the same soul it means we should think the same way, but that ideal is simply not possible."

"Yes, because you took a mortal body and—"

"No," Black interrupted firmly, being fed up with this particular accusation. "I see you scrutinizing everything I do, looking for evidence of how I've been corrupted by this body, but that's not even the main reason we're diverging. While it's true that our lives were the same up to a certain point, my life was irreversibly changed once I encountered Son Gokuu." He looked down as he flexed the fists that had once belonged to the man whose body he had taken. "From that point on, we were destined to be significantly different from each other. Realizing that the god system would never change unless I forced it to, I decided to take action. You continued to serve under Gowasu, hoping that things would change someday, but lacking the catalyst to set you into motion." He reached out and clasped his counterpart's hands. "And I'm actually grateful it turned out that way, since it's _because_ of our differing circumstances that we were able to come together. If you had already reached the same conclusion as I did and started to act on your own, you wouldn't have needed me. Your life also changed when I came to this timeline to recruit you, and I've watched you come into your own in a different way than I did. So the fact that we're able to be together now, teaming for such a noble goal, even as we each grow into distinct versions of ourselves…it's quite beautiful, don't you think?"

Zamasu's expression had gradually lost its edge as Black spoke to him. "You…you're right. I suppose I've been too wrapped up in the idea that we're exactly alike. The very fact that you ended up in that body is proof enough that our lives had diverged to the point where there was bound to be an effect on our personalities. Though I do still think you get carried away in your body's urges sometimes…"

"True, its primal instincts are strong. It loves to eat, kill, and fuck. Needing more food is a nuisance, but I don't particularly mind the other two." He shot a lewd grin at his partner. "Though as you mentioned before, the sadomasochism is all us, so you can't really blame my body for that."

"Yes, I may have gotten carried away with that myself." He glanced downward, looking penitent. "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have punished you so severely. I didn't realize it would seem like a betrayal to you. That wasn't my intention."

Black sighed. "I knew you were unsettled by what happened on that planet yesterday, so I did expect some sort of comeuppance. Though honestly, I'm still shocked that you could treat me so callously. I could never do the same to you, not intentionally."

"There is…a reason I was acting that way…" He trailed off, not sure how much he wanted to reveal about the biggest concern he had regarding their future. Though he was aware that letting a hint slip out about what he was thinking meant Black would surely coax the rest out of him.

Black moved his hands to Zamasu's shoulders. "Why's that?"

Sure enough, his partner's concern laden voice made him want to reveal the innermost thoughts he had not wanted to speak aloud yet. It still felt too soon, but the transition they had made from argument to straightforward conversation made the timing feel appropriate. "Do know that I love you dearly, more than anything, but…because of that, I feel I may have become _too_ reliant on you. So perhaps it's best for me to create some distance between us."

Black's brow furrowed. "Why would you want that?" His frowned as he thought of a possible explanation. "What, is it because of my body?" A bit of indignation slipped into his tone.

"It is, but not in the way you're thinking," Zamasu quickly replied. He did not want Black to get upset with him thinking that he was once again casting judgement on his decision to take a mortal body. "Tell me, how long does your body's species typically live? A century, at most? And it's already eaten up several decades of that painfully short span. Not to mention that its lust for battle could result in you getting killed even before its natural lifespan comes to an end. If that happens, the amount of time we'll be together will feel like nothing but a brief moment compared to the countless centuries of solitude I'll endure. So after getting upset with you, I thought that might serve as an easy starting point to try detaching myself from you, but…" His face contorted in sorrow. "…but I don't truly want that. Even if I feel I _should_ prepare myself for the possibility of losing you, I still want nothing more than to be with you for eternity. Knowing that I may have no choice but to live without you is simply unbearable."

Black pulled his other self into a tight embrace, stroking his back to comfort him. It was a relief to realize that Zamasu had not acted against him due to a lack of affection, but knowing that the thought of their love vanishing someday was causing him so much agony was distressing for Black as well. "I'm sorry I had any doubts about your dedication. Your role in this arrangement is truly vital, but also a hefty burden if you ended up bearing it alone."

"Why didn't you become immortal?" Zamasu mumbled into his shoulder, barely staving off tears that were threatening to overflow from his shimmering eyes.

"This body grows stronger from the damage it takes in battle. If I want to bring it to its pinnacle, to the point where no being in any universe can challenge my power, then I have to keep it in a state where it can continue to evolve."

"Though we haven't encountered any mortals that even come close to approaching your strength."

"So far. There are still innumerous worlds we've not yet seen. If there was one mortal like Son Gokuu who could challenge the gods, it stands to reason that there are likely more out there." He pushed back slightly so he could look at his partner's face again. "But strength is not the sole reason I took this body. Like you, I'd had doubts about the worth of mortals for quite some time. While apprenticing under Gowasu, I occasionally had discussions with him about their nature, but I was always met with dismissiveness whenever I brought up their lack of value. There were times when we would visit with other Kaioushin, and I was hopeful that I would discover Gowasu was simply naïve, and I would encounter a kindred spirit among the others who agreed with my verdict of humanity. I never did, though. Or if any of them did share the same thoughts, they were too spineless to admit it whenever I asked questions to try to suss out their beliefs.

"I eventually came to realize that the entire system was a failure. The mortals would continue to run amok, the gods would congratulate each other on what a great job they were doing while not fixing anything, and I…I had allowed it to continue, when I _knew_ it was wrong. Letting sinners thrive made me a sinner, too. So when I decided to set this plan into motion, I felt I had to represent all of the sins of the cosmos within myself. My godly mind in a mortal body, taking everything that was wrong with the world and making it right."

Zamasu gazed at his other half in admiration. "That…that's so beautiful."

Black nodded. "And you know what will be even more beautiful? When the two of us merge together and create the absolute god, combining the filthy sins of my body with the pure elegance of yours. As long as I'm careful to preserve my life, with you acting as my unfailing shield, I'm certain I can quickly bring this body to its zenith, and then we can preserve its power forevermore through our union. That's what we agreed on, right?"

"Yes, we did…"

They both thought back to a time not too long before when they had cleansed their first planet together.

\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

Having finished disposing of all the gods that would have opposed their mission, Black and Zamasu headed to an inhabited planet straightaway so they could move onto the biggest phase of the Zero Mortals Plan. They hovered in the sky over an idyllic town, floating haughtily in matching postures with their hands behind their backs. "You ready to get started?" Black asked as he glanced at his counterpart.

Zamasu's face lit up in an eager grin. "Absolutely. It's hard to believe we're doing this. Finally, after keeping my views secret for so long, I can now live my life with a sense of fulfillment."

Black found that his new body's bulkier arms made it uncomfortable to stand in the typical position he was accustomed to, so he soon dropped them to his sides. "Yes, we have a clear purpose now, and it's not to make tea for an ignorant old geezer."

Zamasu laughed heartily. "All he did was hold us back, never allowing us to reach our full potential. I'm certainly thankful that you were able to break free from the role we were supposed to play in that mockery of a system." He glanced back down at the mortals scurrying around attending to their daily business, unaware of the divine justice about to be dealt to them. "So how should we go about this? It seems most efficient to simply blast them into oblivion."

"True, though I think it would be most thrilling to be among them when we kill them. Seeing the fear in their eyes, hearing their panicked screams as we put an end to their sinning."

"That sounds quite time consuming, but…I do like the way you think," Zamasu responded with a twisted smirk.

"Why don't you make the first strike?" Having only inhabited his current body for a brief amount of time, Black found he was most fascinated with observing the other version of himself. There was something striking about watching him revel in the maliciousness of the task they were soon to carry out, and he wished to see him go further.

"With pleasure." Zamasu sent a concentrated beam down through his fingertip, piercing straight through an unsuspecting human's body, killing them instantly. Screams and chaos erupted as other citizens of the town began panicking, trying to hide from whatever unknown force had taken out one of their own. Zamasu let out a malevolent chuckle. "Marvelous," he breathed in a low, rich tone.

"Come, let's immerse ourselves in the mayhem." Black grabbed Zamasu's hand and they touched down in the midst of the disarray. The each formed matching energy blades with their hands and began slashing a pathway through the crowds. Soon blood and body parts were flying every which way as they cut down every mortal they set their sights on. They occasionally glanced at each other, laughing with delight and disbelief at the fact that they were actually achieving the dream they had each wanted for so long, yet had been shamed into keeping under wraps.

Soon the shrieks died down, as the remaining mortals in the town had fled into hiding places, hoping to escape their fate. But the godly duo that had come to execute them could sense their presence, and they proceeded to slash, blast, and burn their way through the town until every last energy signal had vanished.

"How was that?" Black inquired, breathing heavily from the exertion.

"Exquisite," Zamasu answered with a blissful smile. "You were right that it's more thrilling to be among them when we exterminate those wretched pieces of filth. Though it's quite messy…" He looked with disgust at the blood splotches staining both of their clothes, and swiftly used his power to replace them with fresh sets of garments. "And it certainly takes more time this way, so we should refrain from doing this at every settlement, lest we fall behind in the progression of our holy mission."

"Agreed. We can use our divine judgement to determine what sort of fate best suits each civilization." They flew up into the air again. "Now, let us continue on and cleanse the rest of this world."

They proceeded to make their way around the planet, seeking out energies and promptly extinguishing them. The final location with life forms was a small wooded village adjacent to a field of flowers in full bloom. After taking out the last few mortals and officially making their species extinct, the two floated above the meadow, marveling at their accomplishment as brilliantly colored petals swirled around them in the breeze.

"We did it. We've ridden this planet of the parasites that plagued it, and now it can begin to heal," Black declared jubilantly.

"Yes. It feels incredible."

" _We_ were incredible. After so many years of being made to believe it wasn't our place to take action against rampant sinning, it's wonderful that we've finally proven we _can_ make a difference. Our true talents were squandered all this time." Black cupped his counterpart's cheeks in his hands. "I've never seen such joyousness on my own face until I witnessed you today. So I know we've finally found our true calling."

Zamasu blessed him with a beatific smile. "I'm incredibly grateful you chose to make me a part of your plan. You've shown me how great I can be. I've long felt like an outsider, but now I have a kindred spirt I can truly belong to."

They wrapped their arms tightly around each other. Unlike the embrace they had shared when they first met, though, this time the action felt insufficient to express the true depth of their elation; there was a deeper desire lurking within both that neither fully understood. They both pulled their heads back slightly, looking inquisitively at each other for answers. As they gazed into each other's eyes, they found themselves moving their faces slowly toward each other, to the point where their lips touched lightly. They repeated the motion a few times, brushing together with only the slightest amount of movement on each iteration. They stared at each other again, each sporting matching flirtatious grins.

"Well…this is definitely not a perk I was expecting when I teamed up with you," Zamasu stated slyly.

"I didn't have this in mind, either. Though I definitely felt _something_ stirring inside me as I watched you today, I wasn't sure exactly what it was until now."

Zamasu snickered. "I've spent so long despising everyone around me that I never imagined I would find someone to experience this sort of pleasure with. Given that, I suppose it makes sense that the only one I'd deem worthy of me…"

"…Is me," they finished in unison before pressing their lips together again, this time with increased passion. They opened their mouths wider, allowing their tongues to touch and slide and slip past one other. They could each feel the smiles on each other's lips as they continued to kiss and enjoy the warmth of each other's bodies. Soon Zamasu was pulling at Black's top, tugging all the layers off until his partner stood shirtless. He placed his hands on the bare skin of his pecs and gave them a squeeze, gawking at the massive muscles he was seeing and touching for the first time.

Black noted that Zamasu's ears were turning red and asked incredulously, "Do you find this body attractive?"

His head snapped up, and Black could see that his cheeks were rather flushed. "I…I wouldn't normally, of course. Especially not one as unrefined as this. However…" He circled his finger playfully around a nipple. "Knowing there's another me in there makes it somehow…irresistible," he leered at Black, licking his lips sensuously. He slid his hand downward, reaching into Black's pants and taking hold of his erection. "Oh…oh my. It feels quite… _thick_." Tugging Black's pants down to his ankles, he floated down so he was at eye level with his groin. "Have you…tested it out yet?"

Black chuckled. "I had more pressing matters to deal with once I took this body, so no, I've not yet tried out my new dick."

Zamasu responded with a mirthful laugh. "Then I suppose I can examine it for you." He brought his mouth to the tip, peppering it with light kisses. He flicked his tongue teasingly against it, then ran it up and down the full length of his erection. He gazed up and locked eyes with Black as he proceeded to slide it gradually into his mouth. His motions were slow at first, but he quickly worked up speed, moving his head back and forth vigorously.

Black huffed and gasped as he watched his counterpart pleasure him. Every sensation felt undeniably more intense in this body than it had in his old one, so he worried that continuing like this for much longer would result in a premature ending. He reached down and pulled Zamasu back by the hair to halt his actions. "That feels wonderful, but I don't want to let this body finish before I've had the chance to give you pleasure, as well."

He pulled Zamasu up, kissing him deeply as they floated down toward the ground, continuing to lower them until they were both lying prone in a corner of the meadow partially shaded by trees. Black proceeded to remove Zamasu's clothing, affectionately touching and pecking at his exposed skin as he took off each piece. Once he finished, Black looked down and took in the breathtaking sight of his other self lying naked encompassed by a multitude of differently colored flowers. "You look…absolutely gorgeous," Black exalted him as he stared in awe.

Zamasu looked back with an angelic smile. "Isn't it awfully narcissistic for you to be so attracted to your own body?" he teased.

Black shrugged. "This whole endeavor of recruiting another me because no one else was capable or worthy was narcissistic from the start. Not that such notions will even matter once we're the only two left." He brought his face down close to Zamasu's, but instead of kissing him again he just watched his face to see his reaction as he began to grind his hips against him, causing their dicks to rub together. He was delighted at the lustful gaze and moans that came forth from his partner, and it filled him with the urge to go further. "You ready for more?"

"Yes." Zamasu wriggled his way out from underneath Black, standing up and leaning back against a nearby tree. "Take me here."

"As you wish." Black sauntered over and positioned Zamasu's legs over his arms. They both squirmed around a bit trying to get Black's dick to the right place, and once they managed to guide him to where he needed to be he thrust forward to enter Zamasu. His partner hissed at the rough way Black pushed inside him. "Are you okay?"

"It's…somewhat uncomfortable," Zamasu said with a grimace. "Not that I mind pain, but perhaps I should make it a bit smoother." He used his powers to conjure a slick, lubricating substance inside his ass.

Black immediately felt the difference and inserted himself a bit deeper. "That's much easier."

"Y-yes…mmm…that's better." Now Zamasu could savor the feeling of Black's member filling him, as the abrasive texture of the tree bark scraping against his back fulfilled his need for a dose of masochism.

Black pumped his hips steadily, relishing the facial expressions and erotic vocalizations his counterpart made. Though both of them had pleasured themselves before, this was on an entirely different level from anything they had experienced solo. Still, Black felt he was missing something that would elevate it even higher. "I want to see us," he requested softly.

"C-certainly." They floated upward above the trees, and though Zamasu had some trouble using his power while being so distracted, he managed to encapsulate them in a dome with a mirrored surface on its interior so they could watch themselves from all angles. They both appreciated the view, though Black particularly got a perverse satisfaction out of watching his former body getting fucked by Son Gokuu. The sight was somehow both abhorrent and arousing to him at the same time.

It did not take long after that point for Black to climax, and Zamasu followed suit as his other half continued to plunge in and out of him a few more times, hitting him deeply in just the right place. They both drifted down toward the ground again, settling down next to each other on top of the flowers in a full body embrace. "That was quite…unexpected," Zamasu said with a hint of amazement.

"But not in a bad way," Black replied as he stroked his partner's back.

"Mmhmm." Zamasu nestled closer with a happy sigh. "Still, it does make me wonder…I've never been very sexually inclined, so it's rather unusual that this would happen between us, especially so quickly." He paused as he pondered the possibilities. "I'm afraid that…it may be the influence of that mortal body you've taken."

"Certainly, a human body is going to be more driven by its primal needs than what we're accustomed to. Still, in this case, I don't have an issue with succumbing to what it wants." Black glanced at him seductively.

"Yes, _this_ is fantastic, but what else might it lead you to do? That man was some sort of heroic warrior, right? What if his body somehow rejects the notion of killing those he would've deemed innocent? Even if your mind is in control, I worry that your body could still cause you to do things that aren't conducive to our plan."

"That man was more interested in taking on new challenges than protecting anyone. You saw how I acted today; this body _craves_ destruction and slaughter." He could see in Zamasu's eyes that he was still unconvinced, so he tried to think of a solution that would assuage his partner's fears. "Listen, if things go awry, we still have _this_ option," he said, pointing to the Potara dangling from his ear. "If you ever judge that I've become unbefitting to continue on in this body, then you can simply merge us together before I'm too far gone. Once we become the true, ultimate god, I'm confident your divine influence will override any of the ways in which this body could've tainted my mind."

Zamasu nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose in any scenario, the ideal is for us to merge in the end, right?"

"Yes. Though we can only hope that it happens because we've both hit the maximum of what we can achieve on our own, rather than doing it at an unideal point out of necessity." Black grasped his other self's hands. "But just think about the power, the beauty, the _perfection_ we'll embody once we become one."

They grinned at each other as they imagined how they might look and feel after their merging. "Indeed, that will be a glorious day. Though becoming one in the carnal sense was gratifying…" Zamasu beamed at Black with the most stunning expression he had ever laid eyes on, "I can't wait for us to become the absolute god of the omniverse."

\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

"That truly is what I felt at the time, and I _should_ still want it, but…" Zamasu bit his lip and turned his head away. "But now, I find myself wishing there was a way we could stay by each other's sides eternally _without_ merging. When we become one being, even though we'll be bound together in a different way, we won't be the same _us_ anymore. And I can't believe my own selfishness, wanting to keep us from reaching our pinnacle just because of my desire to maintain the bond we share now." He looked down at the floor, ashamed to meet his partner's eyes as he admitted his own failings as a divine being.

"Zamasu…" Black reached out and pulled Zamasu's chin up. "I want the same thing."

His eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what? But I thought…"

"We had just met when we made that agreement. We didn't know what this partnership would be like, and I didn't yet know whether I could control this body. So knowing what we know now, it's probably time we rethink our previous agreement." His fingers began stroking Zamasu's face idly. "For one, I truly believe now that we'll never need to merge due to my body becoming uncontrollable. Perhaps at first there was some risk of that, but as time has gone on my convictions have only grown stronger. I'm making its power more and more my own. Truthfully, I think your fears of me losing against my own body might've come to pass if I'd tried to take on this endeavor solely on my own." He gazed warmly into his counterpart's eyes. "But I do believe that because I have you as a steadfast reminder of who I truly am, it keeps me heading unwaveringly down the path toward our ideal world."

Zamasu's heart fluttered as he gaped back at Black's serene expression. It was difficult to even form an appropriate response. "I…I see," was all he could manage.

"As for merging being our end goal, that did seem like the perfect ideal before we knew what it was like to be together." He pressed his forehead against Zamasu's. "But now that we've developed this love, I too feel it's something we should never allow to vanish, even if it means we never achieve the absolute perfection we would reach by merging ourselves. This bond is already beautiful and perfect enough in its own way."

"Yes, but…it'll still have to end someday. Your body simply won't last forever," Zamasu interjected forlornly.

"But it can." Black raised his right hand, indicating the Time Ring. "There are more timelines, with more sets of Dragon Balls. Once I've brought this body to its peak, I can wish for immortality and spend eternity at your side."

Zamasu responded with an enthusiastic, rapturous kiss. They stood locked in their passionate embrace for quite some time before Black indicated that he wanted to go further, but Zamasu stopped him. "We should cleanse ourselves and get some rest tonight," he paused to shoot a positively lascivious grin at Black, "then bless the hell out of the next planet tomorrow."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

My boys…my boyssss…have I mentioned how much I fucking love this pairing? (yeah, only constantly for the past two years straight :P) The Black/Zamasu Week celebratory fan art submissions were really amazing to look at, but I didn't see anyone else adding fics into the mix, so I had to make sure to get my own contribution out there (albeit slightly late ^_^;;).

The next chapter is the final one I have planned, so look forward to the make-up sex filled conclusion to this little tale of my favorite pair of evil self-cestuous husbands


End file.
